Christopher Chamberlain
Christopher Chamberlain is the eldest child of the Chamberlain family. He is a very powerful warlock, who is the older brother of Adalyn, Geoffrey, Katerina, Nicklaus, and Joseph Chamberlain. He is also the twin brother of Thomas, and the father of Kandice Chamberlain. Early History Personality Christopher is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other supernatural species and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper but, Christopher is capable of controlling it. Christopher very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him. He also has no tolerance for those that disrespect him. He has been shown to go to great lengths to make those that disrespect him suffer. Christopher is very knowledgeable and deceptive in many ways. This encompasses knowledge of how to fight, wield a sword and defend himself. He exhibits an open-minded and optimistic personality. Christopher in general is a very emotionally hardened character and has difficulty at times handling and accepting certain emotions. Christopher is also seen to be uncomfortable and has difficulty accepting romantic feelings. He even mentioned that for the thousand years the he has lived, he has only been in love twice. While Christopher is capable of forgiveness, some acts such as betrayal is usually considered unforgivable by him, and even if the betrayer seeks atonement, Christopher has been known to mercilessly kill them. Christopher does have morals, but when ever a member of his family is in danger of being killed, he is forced to commit immoral acts, something he doesn't like to do in the first place, like Thomas, he has a sense of humor. Unlike Thomas, Christopher is caught off guard more easily, even more so when he attacks his opponent(s) in anger. Christopher is most characterized by his devotion to his cause of "redeeming" his brother; Thomas. As such, he has, with only one known exception, stayed by his brother's side, and will constantly search for the good in him, no matter the situation. However, he is not unaware of Thomas' spiteful, violent nature, and is familiar enough with it to predict his twin-brother's movements. However, with the birth of his daughter, his priorities have begun to shift from redeeming him to ensuring her safety. Physical Appearance Christopher is tall 6'0". He has white blonde hair and blue grey eyes. He also has a wardrobe filled entirely with black clothing. He also has multiple pairs of black jeans and dress shoes. Powers and Abilities Christopher is arguably the most powerful witch featured in the series. However, while the full extent of Christopher's power remains unknown. Adalyn understood that Christopher's power was strong enough to defeat her the moment they reunite. This confirms that Christopher was much more powerful than Adalyn and that he had the ability to sense magic in others, especially in witches of his bloodline. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He is an extremely powerful witch and one of the first of his bloodline to use Dark Magic. He flung Thomas across the mansion with a simple gesture and subdued him with no need of an incantation. Another impressive feat was Christopher's ability to use healing spells. Even among witches, the ability to use magic to heal wounds is likely to be difficult and magically exhausting as Adalyn claims it had taken her years to learn, even for a skilled witch as for herself. This eventually culminated in the Life Force Linking spell. He had shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and can easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Weaknesses Christopher is susceptible to the forces of witchcraft. Like all creatures, Christopher can be undone by powerful magic, however, according to Geoffrey, it would require power equivalent to Christopher to defeat him. Relationships Kandice Chamberlain Christopher is Kandice's father. Even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her. He did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Christopher, best seen in his reconciliation with both Katerina and Joseph. With the child being born, Christopher is becoming the man he used to be. He remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Adalyn Chamberlain Christopher is Adalyn's older brother. The two have been close siblings since they met. He loves her unconditionally, and has been by her side since the day she was born. Adalyn was the only person who Christopher trusted with a life-changing secret. He feared that once she knew, that she wouldn't love him anymore, but turns out that she loved him even more, and that she also had a secret just like him. They fight for each other and their family. Adalyn had also convinced Christopher to keep his child, and that having her around would be good for her. Thomas Chamberlain Christopher is Thomas' twin brother. The two have been close since childhood, but because of some recent choices in Thomas' life, their relationship has been strained. They both have nothing to do with each other. However, when Thomas was threatened to be killed, Christopher helped him with escaping the city, and Christopher even trusted him with his daughter, taking her with him as well. With the recent events of something that could severely hurt their family, they have decided to work together to protect each other. Other Relationships * Christopher & Geoffrey (Brothers/Coven Mates/Close Allies) * Christopher & Katerina (Brother & Sister/Close Allies) * Christopher & Nicklaus (Brothers/Close Allies) Name * The name Christopher is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Christopher is: With Christ inside.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/christopher/ * The surname Chamberlain is English meaning "one who looked after the inner rooms of a mansion".https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/chamberlain References Category:Characters Category:Witches & Warlocks